Marvex
by Marluxia numbereleven
Summary: This is a fanfict about Lumaria, and Even. Slowly turning to fanfict about Marluxia and Vexen. This will contain yaoi


Sitting alone in the garden that surrounded a castle, was Lumaria. He was gazing out at all the flower that grew in the large garden. The colors were spread out randomly, there was red, yellow, blue, purple, and even some pink. Luckily the vibrant colors drowned out the bright green grass. Lumaria continued to stare out, his heavy set sapphire eyes reflected the colors of the garden almost perfectly. He turned his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something blue, it was quite odd. He turned his head to get a better look at the creature. The blue monster moved, it was swift, and in a blink of an eye it was right by him. The speed astonished him, and he moved back as fast as he could. Lumaria got to his feet and went to run but tripped over his own feet and fell. He landed in front of a tree, the blue thing neared him, causing him to crawl to the tree. His heart was beat, more like pounding, in his chest, as the thing slithered up to him. His eye were now wide with fear, as he looked at the thing in its bright red eyes. The creature had sharp edges and horns, the dark blue color seemed to fade as it went to the tips of the horns. With another swift movement it moved to slash at him.

"Look out!" A feminine voice yelled from the side of him. Lumaria didn't turn his head once, he kept staring at the thing in front of minute the creature was there and the next there was a large key in its place. Lumaria blinked a few times to make sure what he saw was real. In fact it was, slowly he turned his head to where the voice came from. There was a woman with dark blue hair and a busty chest standing with her arm outstretched, he knew by the way she was standing that the key belonged to her. She moved her arm down, then walked over to the key, she picked it up and looked down at Lumaria.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice was soft and motherly.

"Fine." Lumaria said as he looked at her.

"Thats great. Could you answer a quick question?" she asked. Lumaria nodded."I'm looking for two people. One has short brown hair and another has spiky blond, also they are wearing this" she said as she pointed to her armor.

"I have never seen anyone like that," he said shaking his head. The girl sighed and crossed her arms, her weapon turned into light and disappeared. Lumaria looked at her puzzled by the weapon then remembered the creature.

"Um... By any chance do you know what the thing was?" He asked.

"That thing is called flood, its and unversed and there are many like it." She bit her tongue after telling him information, she was specifically told not to tell anyone outside information, by her Master, Eraqus. She could hear the words ring in the back of her mind '_It is your job as a keyblade master to not interfere with other worlds, do not give out any information and stay do not day you are from another world' _

Lumaria finally stood up he could feel his leg once again, "May I have your name?" he asked.

She nodded, "My name is Aqua," she smiled.

"A pleasure meeting you Aqua, my name is Lumaria." He said bowing respectfully."Thank you, for saving my life"

"No problem," She smiled, "Well, I'm going to look for my friends, stay safe," she said then ran off, heading to the waterfalls.

Lumaria sighed as he was left alone, to much of his knowledge he disliked being alone. Ever since he was young he hated to be alone. When he was thirteen he ran away from home and has been living alone ever since. Lumaria began to walk around again trying not to think about his home life, but failed.

"Its been seven years since I've been home" Lumaria mumbled. "Should I go bac-" he stopped himself, memories that he had long forgotten began to surface. _Arguing, then then yelling, then screams, and finally silence. Little Lumaria ran out of his room concerned, his whole body froze as he saw his mother on the floor in front of the steps, his father at the top. He began to shake in his sneakers. Tears streamed down his eyes as he looked at his mother's lifeless body. His father stepped down the stairs, mumbling 'I didn't do it.' over and over again. Lumaria ran out of his house and never stopped till he reached the garden, that where he cried the rest of the night. He began to live in that garden, he learned how to eat the stuff that grew, he learned when was the appropriate time to use the fountains to shower, and he found a nice place to sleep. _

Lumaria sighed as he came back to reality from his daydream, without realizing it he was passed the castle gates. The odd thing about the gates were that they were open, normally they were locked tight. Lumaria went to take a step and tripped over the stairs causing him to fall forward and face-planted the steps. Instead of getting up right away he laid there in defeat, also allowing the pain in the front of his body to subside. After about a minute he sat up and sat at the steps rubbing his sat thinking for a moment before he looked up at the stairs and saw that the gates closest to the castle was also open, 'how weird 'he thought. "Wait doesn't this castle hold Ansem the wise within it?" the thought out loud. "Yeah, I'm almost certain. Perhaps, I can tell him about that creature in his garden." his thought continued to flow from his pink lips. He smiled a bit thinking he might be able to help the man, everyone respected. Lumaria stood up and started to walk up the long stairs.


End file.
